


October 31st

by GeekSheek89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Halloween, High School, Hunters & Hunting, Party, Short One Shot, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekSheek89/pseuds/GeekSheek89
Summary: “I firkin’ hate Halloween” Dean grumbled as the Impala rumbled down the highway.  They had been on the trail of a lone Werewolf for a couple of days.  A rarity for them as they usually travel in packs. Mutilations and hearts being ripped out of livestock mostly, until a young girl went missing.





	October 31st

**Author's Note:**

> My Halloween one short challenge as set by my glorious Fan Fiction Facebook group. Enjoy :)

October 31st.  To most a harmless fun night of spooky shenanigans, hijinks and way too much candy.  But for The Winchester boys, it was the hardest night of the year.  Especially since this all hallows eve would fall on a full moon.   “I firkin’ hate Halloween” Dean grumbled as the Impala rumbled down the highway.  They had been on the trail of a lone Werewolf for a couple of days.  a rarity for them as they usually travel in packs. Mutilations and hearts being ripped out of livestock mostly, until a young girl went missing.  

She was found a few day later.  A bear attack they had said, but bears wouldn’t travel this far south and set up home in the middle of a small farming town.  

They had a strong feeling (or maybe they had just been doing this gig for far too long) that _if_ it was hunting humans their next snack would, in fact, be the Highschool.  A large gathering of hormonal youths all attending their annual Halloween party, a Peterson High tradition.  The same school the missing girl attended.  Of course, the boys tried to get the party cancelled but they would have had more luck talking to a brick wall.

The car screeched to a halt outside the large Highschool.  The low thrum of the music pulsating into the night.  Dean slammed his door shut and joined his brother at the trunk.  The array of weapons, guns, blades, grenade launcher greeted the pair as they loaded up their duel Smith and Weston’s with silver bullets.  Sam retrieved a small paper bag from the drop-down compartment of the trunk, Dean eyed it cautiously.

Sam handed his brother a cheap plastic dime store Vampire mask. “Put it on” he ordered as he slipped on an equally ridiculous ‘ghost’ mask

“Are you kiddin’ me?  No way”

“Dean, it’s a Halloween party.   Undercover, remember.”

Dean grumbled.  Undercover cops and FBI was one thing but trying to impersonate a teenager?  What was this 21 Jump street: Halloween edition?  Begrudgingly he slipped the mask on and slammed the trunk shut.  As you would expect the eye holes were cut all out of proportion and it made difficult to see where he was going let alone be on the lookout for anything Wolfie.  

 

Inside was loud, a thrall of kids as far as the eye could see in the overly decorated gymnasium. Balloons and streamers all awash in orange and black.  Brightly coloured imaginative costumes and fake blood covering every student.  Lifting his mask to perch it atop his head Dean scanned the vast room.  He vaguely wondered if all school parties were like this, he had never been to one, they looked kind of fun.  Sam nudged his elbow, he too had now removed his mask and directed Dean further into the gym.  Barging passed kids till they reached the refreshment table, a large bubbling fountain of red punch sat centre of the long table surrounded by small little ‘spooky themed’ Snacks and H'orderves.  Of course, Dean helped himself to a large hand full stuffing his face absentmindedly.  Missing the ‘I can’t take you anywhere’ eye roll and shake of the head from his younger brother.  When his cheeks were full as a hamsters he observed the room, unsure of what he was really looking for.  A young girl caught his eye, her short pixie cut black hair and pair of black angel wings reminding him briefly of another angel.  He smiles sadly.

“Dean” Sam hushed nudging his brother's elbow.  He pointed to a large double door the far end of the gymnasium.  A tall older boy, almost too old to be a high school senior, dressed as a werewolf, _how ironic,_ was ushering a young blond girl by the hand.  They looked around uneasily, giggling, like they were up to no good, making sure they weren’t being followed they disappeared into the dark hallway.  “Why is it always the horny teenagers?  Have they never seen any horror films?” Dean sighed as he and his brother tailed the pair.  

The hallway was near pitch black, the pale moonlight shone from the glass-fronted wall illuminating the end of the hallway behind them casting their long shadows down the eerie corridor.  The giggles and running footsteps echoed the deathly silent hallway, ricocheting off the metallic lockers set back into the walls either side of the brothers.  The pair proceeded with caution, guns drawn, hung low at their sides as they moved forwards slowly, half crouching.  Keen hunters’ ears picking out any new sounds.  Rounding a corner, they stood to full height raising their guns at arm’s length.  The couple yelped in surprise, their eyes wide, terrified as they stared down the barrel of their guns.  They had interrupted a very serious make-out session.

“Oh,” Sam said lowering his gun embarrassed “sorry, c-carry on”

“Hunters” the boy snarled grabbing the girl and pulling her harshly into his chest.  The Winchesters re-arming their guns at the target “thought I could smell the scent of cheap whisky and flannel” the boy snarled.

“Let her go” Dean warned taking a step closer, but the boy just took a step backwards. A pair of dark yellow eyes glowered at the eldest Winchester with a predatory smile twitching at his lips.   

“Not a chance” As he back further into the moonlight.  Dean registered that in fact, he wasn’t wearing a costume.  Tufts of caramel colours hair sprouted out from him at odd intermittent angles, his sharp jagged teeth gleamed pearly white in the moonshine.  His ears once human but now pointed to a tip.  

Dean scoffed “couldn’t afford a costume?”

“Halloween is the only night I can be who I truly am!”

“A mangey flea-bitten dog?  Think you need to set your life goals a lil’ higher Fido” he smiled out of pure mockery and enjoyment at seeing the reaction it provoked.  The boy snarled letting rip a primal growl from deep within.  His grip on the young girl tightened and she squeaked in fear.  Sam reassuring her that everything would be ok. The door to the gymnasium squeaked open behind them, flooding the hallway with noise.  The wolf took this brief moment of distraction to make a break for it.  Pushing the girl aside he ran deeper into the school.  Dean took chase, passing classroom after classroom until the beast darted into a room, Dean very close behind.  

A science lab he assumed, tall high tables regimented down the centre of the room.  Glass beakers and test tubes lined the walls either side of the door as well as a large glass cabinet.  He crept further into the room trying to pick out any sounds, expecting an ambush at any second.  It was quiet, even quieter than the hallway.  The only sound was Dean's own beating pulse thrumming in his ears.  the distant echoing footsteps of his brother gaining speed as he too now entered the room.  Before he could say a word Dean gave him a look over his shoulder and raised a finger to his lips shushing him.  But Sam's arrival already stirred the beats.  Leaping to its feet it flew at the window, the shattered pane tinkling as it hit the ground.  

Dean sprang to the window looking out into the night watching the beast on all fours run into the surrounding woodland. _One shot._  Dean pulled the trigger, a round burst out the barrel as the gunfire destroyed the quiet night.  With a loud canine yelp, the beast fell.

-

Sam sat watching the flames of the fire they built, it was almost going out, but just still enough alight to keep him warm.  His brother tapped him on the shoulder with a cold beer bottle startling him from his little daydream.  Accepting the beverage, he tugged at the twist top as Dean sat beside him and clinked his bottle in celebration. Another hunt done.  Another day in the life of the Winchesters.

 Sam took a large mouth full of beer and spat it back out “is this- Pumpkin flavour?!” he said examining the bottle “Thought you hated Halloween”

Dean shrugged nonchalantly “I do.  But gotta love that pumpkin spice.” He said taking a large mouthful of the drink and letting out a great theatrical exhale of appreciation for the drink.

Sam chuckled. He continued to watch the fire dance and leap its way into the nights sky, smoke trailing, ghosting up and out through the trees, dissipating into the peaceful night sky.  Saving people, hunting things.  It was just the family business.


End file.
